MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s3 ep11 Bouncing Back)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens three months from now. A S.H.I.E.L.D. ship’s alarm is going off. We see a cross necklace and an S.H.I.E.L.D. shoulder patch before an explosion. Jump to present day Bogotá, Colombia. The police chase down a car, but their guns are mysteriously pulled from their hands. They’re fired upon and their crate of weapons is missing. Yo-Yo, wearing the cross necklace, opens the crate to reveal the guns inside. Coulson meets with the President at Rosalind’s house. The President wants to talk about Inhumans. Coulson says they’re already doing something about it. Daisy and Joey are in Columbia to investigate an incident. They meet with a Colonel Ramon. He tells them a powered person took their weapons. The President doesn’t want to publically authorize S.H.I.E.L.D., preferring to keep the ATCU as the public face, but wants S.H.I.E.L.D. to be secretly in charge He plans to select a new head of the ATCU who will report to Coulson. Coulson asks about Malick, but the President says he can’t help, that Malick has too much influence He says his hands are tied, but Coulson’s are not. May says she’s sorry the President didn’t supply an angle to go at Malick with, but Coulson thinks he may have. Mack, Hunter, and Morse are investigating the site of the incident in Colombia. They’re in contact with Fitz, Simmons, and Lincoln in the lab. Witnesses say they couldn’t see the thief, so Mack’s team assumes they may have the power of invisibility. They split up to search for more clues. Around the corner, Mack finds markings similar to the one at the crime scene. He spots a woman, and the woman takes his gun and points it at him so fast that he doesn’t even see her move. She then opens up a car, knocks him inside and shuts the door. Mack wakes up bound and attached to a bathroom sink. He sees Yo-Yo talking to to someone. Yo-Yo shuts the door on him. Daisy, Lance, and Bobbi investigate security footage and see the blur that took Mack. They report to Simmons. Lincoln tells Simmons about how Inhuman abilities aren’t random, but manifest to serve an evolutionary need and keep balance in the species. Simmons calls it an actual “intelligent design.” Coulson pulls Fitz aside and asks him about Lincoln. Fitz speaks highly of Lincoln, but says things changed in the lab after what Fitz did to Will. Coulson says Fitz did what he had to do. He opens a secret door that reveals the T.A.H.I.T.I. machine, but says it isn’t for him. Mack gets free and overpowers Yo-Yo. He figures out that she always returns to the spot she started from after using super speed, but she still gets the upper hand on him again. Coulson has Werner Von Strucker brought in for use in the T.A.H.I.T.I. machine, but Simmons cautions that his brain may be too badly damaged to get any useful information out of. Mr. Giyera tells Malick about the incident in Colombia. Malick says they need to replenish their ranks. Giyera is doubtful of how powerful their “guest” really is. Malick tells Giyera to keep his eyes open. Another of Malick’s men tell him that their “guest” is asking for him. What once was Grant Ward is curled up on a bed. Malick asks what he can do to help. “Ward” says he’s hungry. Mack is now strapped to a chair. Yo-yo tries to interrogate Mack. Mack accuses her of being a criminal. She says her powers were a gift from God and that she’d never use them for sin. Mack says her powers come from fish, and Yo-Yo remembers eating fish before her Terrigenesis kicked in. Daisy’s team bursts in, knocks out Yo-Yo, and rescues Mack. Coulson, Fitz, Simmons, and Lincoln attempt to use T.A.H.I.T.I. on Von Strucker. Von Strucker flashes back to being tortured and keeps repeating “just kill me.” Daisy’s team looks up information on Yo-Yo, whose real name is Elena Rodriguez. They also find her partner in crime, her cousin. Hunter and Bobbi go to check him out. Joey tries to talk to Yo-Yo. Ward eats from a massive selection of foods and Giyera asks if he’s regaining his strength. Ward says his body was dying. He observes that humans have advanced since he has been gone, but they haven’t changed. Von Strucker is in a state of trauma that he can’t escape from. Though hesitant at first, Lincoln agrees to use his powers to try to jumpstart Strucker’s synapses and get him out of the loop. Strucker tells Coulson that Malick sold him out. Strucker says his father told him to go to Malick only as a last resort. He found Malick by going to an antique store and telling the shopkeep a passcode. Joey tries to talk to Yo-Yo. Mack says to tell her that S.H.I.E.L.D. is independent. Yo-Yo says she was trying to use her powers to fight injustice in the world, and that she never intended to use the weapons she took. Bobbi and Lance find Yo-Yo’s cousin tossing the weapons over a bridge. Yo-Yo tells them that the police are corrupt. Ramon pulls up to where Bobbi and Hunter are. He and another officer get out of their vehicle. The other officer lifts his sunglasses to reveal glowing eyes that paralyze Bobbi and Hunter when he looks at them. Ramon shoots Yo-Yo’s cousin. Daisy’s team finds the cousin’s body. They notice the body is strangely stiff, and Mack thinks the police may have their own Inhuman. Mack lets Yo-Yo know about her cousin. Bobbi and Hunter begin coming out of the paralysis on the floor of Ramon’s office. Ramon and his Inhuman show up and the Inhuman paralyzes Hunter again. Ramon interrogates Bobbi, pointing his gun at Hunter. Mack tries to comfort Yo-Yo, and tells her about his faith (using Joey to translate). Mack tells her that they’re trying fight for justice, just like she was. Yo-Yo says she’s in. Daisy asks about her powers. Yo-Yo says her power is connected to her pulse, and that she snaps back after going as far as she can go in one heartbeat. Yo-yo swipes an access card a guard outside the police station. Mack shows her a high-tech bidning and then they move in. Daisy tells Joey to take care of the weapons, and he melts them down. Daisy and Yo-Yo team up to take down several officers, while Bobbi feeds Ramon a story to keep him busy. Yo-Yo quickly binds the remaining officers. Mack finds Bobbi, and she tells him to warn the others other the Inhuman. He radios to them and tells them the power is in the Inhuman’s eyes. Yo-Yo uses her speed to bind the Inhuman, but the Inhuman uses his powers on her at the same time. She snaps back and slams against a wall. Joey melts the Inhuman’s glasses to his face. Coulson goes to the antique store and gives the password. The shopkeep inspects him, and Coulson turns over his hand. Coulson puts a trace on the phone inside the back room before using it to make the call. Malick gets the call. He expects Werner, but gets Coulson instead. Coulson threatens Malick, saying they’re tracking everywhere this call connects to and they’ll be taking him down. Malick seems unfazed. Daisy’s team is escorting the Inhuman they captured when a Hydra aircraft swoops in and steals him from them. Joey is tries to convince Yo-Yo to go back with S.H.I.E.L.D., but Yo-Yo says she belongs in Colombia. Daisy suggests they make her part of the team, but let her stay at home. Mack gives her a watch that Yo-Yo can use to signal for help if she ever needs it. Simmons goes to the lab and finds Fitz working at his desk. Fitz tries to make small talk, but Simmons blurts out that she misses him. He apologizes for Will’s death, but Simmons says Will was already dead and that Fitz has been nothing but extraordinary. Simmons wants to start over from where they started with their relationship. They reintroduce themselves to each other. Lincoln finds Daisy in the locker room. He asks about letting Joey go back to his normal life. Daisy says Lincoln has the same deal, that he can go back if he wants. Lincoln says it’s pretty interesting where he is, and moves in to kiss Daisy. Upstairs, Coulson pours himself and May a drink. May notes that Coulson is trusting the others more, but wonders if Coulson is trusting himself less. He shows her a new hands Fitz created for him that looks and moves more like flesh. Coulson says he doesn’t know what happened on that planet, but May says he joined the Cavalry. He listens to the news of Malick’s company’s stocks dropping as offices close around the world. Malick asks Giyera about the Inhuman they captured. “Ward” senses Malick’s skepticism. He rise and says Malick will believe once he makes a believer out of Giyera. He holds out his hand, and it becomes sand flying outwards. The President tells Coulson that Brigadier General Glenn Talbot has been named the new head of the ATCU. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Mockingbird Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:HYDRA